


Stelle cadenti

by WhiteHairedBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Wishes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: Non lo stavi ascoltando. Ti giri a guardarlo, e per un momento rimani con il fiato sospeso, perché lì, sotto il cielo notturno, con il profilo illuminato dalla luce della luna e gli occhi che risplendono, non hai mai visto qualcuno di più bello.“Cosa pensi che desiderino le stelle?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Stelle cadenti

“Cosa desiderano le stelle?”  
“Eh?”

Non lo stavi ascoltando. Ti giri a guardarlo, e per un momento rimani con il fiato sospeso, perché lì, sotto il cielo notturno, con il profilo illuminato dalla luce della luna e gli occhi che risplendono, non hai mai visto qualcuno di più bello.

“Cosa pensi che desiderino le stelle?”  
Tu sorridi. Le stelle, per te, sono enormi palle di gas che bruciano per miliardi di anni grazie a processi chimici che avvengono al loro interno; lui però non ragiona così, e tu lo sai.  
“Non saprei. Cosa?”  
Siete appoggiati l’uno all’altro per ripararvi dall’aria notturna, e quando ride fra sé tu senti il suo petto fremere.   
“Non puoi rispondere sempre con altre domande! Volevo sentire una tua idea.”

Poi il suo tono si fa serio.  
“Sono così sole… perse in uno spazio infinito. E raggiungerle è fin troppo difficile- quindi nessuno ci prova. Non ne vale la pena. Sarebbe assurdo, un vero suicidio: ha senso che nessuno voglia tentare di arrivare fin là soltanto per far sentire meno sola una stella. Se anche qualcuno partisse per un viaggio tanto assurdo prima o poi si accorgerebbe che non ne vale la pena. Si accorgerebbe di aver affrontato infiniti pericoli soltanto per raggiungere una stella che non vale la pena raggiungere, perché ce ne sono tante altre nell’universo, più grandi, più luminose… più vicine. Ma forse ci ha messo troppo, e ormai non c’è più modo di tornare indietro, e si ritrova disperso nello spazio, e la stella intanto è diventata un buco nero, e lui viene risucchiato e- e tutto perché si e-era messo in testa di raggiungere quella s-s-stupida stella…”

Sta piangendo, ora, singhiozzando sulla tua spalla – sai che piuttosto che pensare a sé stesso si starà preoccupando di aver sporcato la tua camicia. Più tardi si scuserà, per quante volte tu gli abbia detto che la camicia non è più importante di lui. Però ora continua a parlare, fra le lacrime.  
“E quindi vengono qui loro. Piuttosto che passare il resto dell’eternità da sole vengono a schiantarsi sulla Terra, anche se questo vuol dire morire. Preferiscono consumarsi in pochi, brillanti attimi, mentre cadono sempre più veloci verso la loro distruzione, piuttosto che vivere per sempre nella fredda solitudine dell'universo. Però… magari è egoistico da parte loro, perché così danneggiano anche le altre persone, che non se lo meritano, e anche se cadere qui è la cosa più facile da fare dovrebbero rimanere nel vuoto dell’universo da sole e lasciare che le persone sulla terra vivano la loro vita senza stelle che le chiamano o stelle che precipitano in mezzo a loro…”

“Ma sono così belle.”  
Le tue parole ti sembrano cliché ancora prima di aver lasciato le tue labbra; lui però non ragiona così, e tu lo sai. Infatti solleva la faccia dalla tua spalla e sorride, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
"Sei sicuro che non sia un po’ cliché per te?"  
Ti conosce troppo bene.

"Airic, tu cosa desideri?"  
Lui ti guarda per un attimo, poi quando le lacrime ricominciano a scorrere nasconde di nuovo la faccia. Lo abbracci.  
"Le mie metafore non sono molto velate, vero?" bisbiglia.   
"Airic, tu meriti che qualcuno cerchi di raggiungerti. Non sei una stella che brilla troppo poco, non sei un buco nero che distrugge le vite di tutti quelli che si avvicinano a te. Non sei una tentazione che porta chi ti vuole bene a perdersi senza sapere più tornare indietro."  
"Cosa desideri?" gli chiedi di nuovo.  
“Che valga la pena di raggiungermi."   
È poco più di un sospiro, che sfugge dalle sue labbra in una nuvola di vapore. Siete talmente vicini che i vostri volti si sfiorano, e lo senti lo stesso, inalando il soffio di vita che fluttua tra voi.  
"E che ci sia qualcuno disposto a farlo." Aggiungi tu. Poi lo baci.

È soltanto un delicato sfiorarsi di labbra, eppure il mondo per un momento si ferma. Vi siete baciati così, la prima volta, e lo ricordi ancora come se fosse ieri.   
Quanto tempo ci avete messo per arrivare fino a qui, da quel primo bacio? Quante notti passate a rassicurarlo del fatto che, nonostante il mondo gli abbia sempre fatto credere che in lui ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato, non è così? Quante volte hai temuto di perderlo, di vedertelo portare via dell'odio per sé stesso che gli è stato coltivato dentro e che, meravigliosa stella cometa, l'ha troppo spesso portato quasi a schiantarsi?  
Lui guarda le vostre mani intrecciate, e tu sai che ha capito, mentre la prima stella cadente passa sopra le vostre teste e alla sua luce gli anelli brillano, insieme alle sue lacrime.

Voi non la guardate. Questo è un desiderio che non si avvererà chiedendolo silenziosamente alle stelle. Ci vorrà tempo, e fatica, e parlarne insieme non impedirà che diventi realtà, ma è invece l’unico modo perché questo succeda. Non vi sveglierete domani per scoprire che è tutto risolto, ma pian piano, giorno dopo giorno, costruirete un mondo in cui una piccola stella solitaria sappia che può ammettere di sentirsi sola, e che qualcuno arriverà per lei. Perché ne vale la pena.


End file.
